


To Stand Together

by NotLostWanderer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Basically a lot of feels, Character Study, F/F, Fluff, Humor, a little bit of, and family feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostWanderer/pseuds/NotLostWanderer
Summary: Sometimes, you need to look back at how everything in your life had led you to this moment.Or how Lena Luthor found love and family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lena Luthor is such an amazing character. And I'm terrified what writers could do to her. So this is my way of coping with this anxiety.  
> Prepare for a lot of feels.  
> Enjoy!

National City was a vision to behold. Fluffy snow was slowly blanketing the city. Twinkling lights of new year’s decorations. Music and laughter could be heard from the streets. It felt like the atmosphere itself consisted of serene and happy feelings. 

Lena Luthor stood on the balcony of her penthouse, looking at the gorgeous city below, cradling a mug with hot cocoa and trying to burrow deeper into the warmth of the fabric that was thrown across her shoulders. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calm and peace filling her every cell. Lena smiled. In this happy, liberating way that still took her by surprise every time she did it. Being just happy, simply here, in the moment, was a foreign concept for the CEO. She chuckled and thought that mommy dearest would definitely have a stroke if she saw her right now. Just to amuse herself more, Lena stuck out her tongue and tried to catch falling snowflakes. Giddiness that came with this action made her pause. Pause and think back to everything that led her to this very moment. 

The CEO was not one for traditions. When she was little, traditions were a foreign concept for her. Little orphan, with no recollection of her family, who bounced from one foster care to another. Until the moment Luthors came into her life. And shaped her future perspective of traditions forever. 

First, it was a small child in the middle of the Luthor’s family coldness. Where the term ‘family tradition’ meant posing for pictures during holiday seasons and being the perfect daughter, perfect sister… perfect ‘pet project’ Lena thought bitterly. Although that never went well for her. Perfection was out of her reach no matter how hard she tried, how restlessly she worked and how stupidly she hoped. Now Lena knows that she never became the perfect Luthor and, gods, does she feel happy about it. 

And then, when she was on her way to the boarding school, the distaste for everything with the word ‘tradition’ was ingrained in her very being. And she had no one to help her feel otherwise. No one actually wanted. ‘ _Perks’ of being the Luthor._ All that time, spent in Ireland, alone and cold again, in the crowd of the students who shied away even from the tiniest contact with the girl, only solidified Lena’s opinions. 

After that, her life took a horrifying turn. Her father died and her brother went on a rampage in the name of some misplaced duty to protect the world. If someone asked her then, Lena would say that Luthor’s traditions could be described like ‘Madness. Rage. Hatred. Sorrow. Destruction. Pain.’ She never wanted to become _that_. But the damage was done and Lena felt like everything she was, everything she did now was tainted with the pitch black darkness of her family ‘tradition’.  

Striving for a fresh start, she packed her life and moved to the National City, bringing Luthor-, no _L-Corp_ with her. Making a silent vow to atone for the sins of her family. She wasn’t guilty of those sins. But she _felt_ guilty. And that is what separated her from her family. The ability to learn, to admit mistakes, to keep an open mind, to accept differences. A year and a half ago, Lena Luthor stepped into the National City with the complete confidence that now everything will be different. Boy, was she surprised just _how_ different. Assassination attempts, making the alien detection device, meeting Kara, being friends with Kara, meeting Supergirl, getting to know Kara’s family, being accepted into it. Lena gritted her teeth. Then Cadmus happened and everything was falling apart. The trust she gained was shattered. Friendships were tested. At one point the CEO felt like giving up, abandoning everything and just fleeing the city to some remote location, away from the world. Especially after her mother made sure to frame Lena for crimes she didn’t commit, which resulted in her temporary imprisonment. The only thing that was keeping her going was Kara’s unwavering hope in Lena. Even in the darkest moments, the beautiful reporter stood by her side, going as far as revealing her identity. Not that Lena didn’t have her suspicions, but seeing it for herself… it for the most precious gift of trust she ever received.  

Then everything was cleared and bridges were repaired, new friendships were forged, as Alex likes to say ‘in the heat of the battle’. Yeah, the youngest Luthor fought shoulder to shoulder with Supergirl and her friends. Or now - Supergirl’s and Lena’s friends. Lena felt a sting of tears when she remembered the way her and Alex, blood pumping with the adrenaline, hugged each other after the final showdown, having some sort of conversation using only expletives. Maggie was beaming like a proud parent. And Kara was screeching at them “All of you! Swear jar, now!” It was new and fresh started for all of them. And Lena felt free. 

And... 

And now Lena looked back on everything that happened after that. Everything that led her to this moment. Everything that was new and exciting, and _warm_. The passing year brought so many things into her life.  

Lena threw a glance behind her shoulder at the brightly lit apartment, from which laughter and loud voiced could be heard. _Friends_. All those people inside her apartment were now her dear friends. And god, she was again introduced to the ‘traditions’. But this time, those kind and beautiful people showed her the meaning, the true meaning behind this word. Game nights every Friday. Vicious games of Monopoly, when one time they made Winn cry; or that time when Maggie was threatening to arrest them all, because apparently she _could_. Or that time when Alex decided to incorporate the alcohol into the game and everyone was so drunk by the end of the night (um, early morning to be precise) that they slept through the Saturday not moving in the slightest from their positions. _Never again_. Or that time, Kara burned Maggie’s cards during the very intense game of poker. _“That was not the meaning of the intense stare, Kara!”_  

With that came  _ family _ . The blond hero with that innocent way of hers came and made Lena part of her family. Now the CEO had Eliza on speed dial in case she wanted to rant about danger Supergirl constantly puts herself in, or to gush about her new science project. And when Eliza sees another article about Lena Luthor making the difference, she never fails to text her simple message “I’m so proud of you.” And Lena never fails to cry. In one year that woman gave her so much love and support that Lena understood what it's like to have a _mom_.

Next were Alex and Maggie. Someone who became her friends at first and now she called them sisters in her mind. She won’t say this to their faces, because the level of the teasing will skyrocket. Though, Lena was pretty sure they knew. And felt the same way.

These people were her family now, especially after she and Kara stopped tiptoeing around their apparent attraction and dove right into the warm mess of the relationship. 

_So many memories in one year.  _

Lena ditching her alien-detection device. She still blushes remembering all the ways Kara showed her gratitude. 

Lena getting shot after everyone had their guard down. The pain and guilt that wracked Supergirl after the incident still lingers in the depth of her mind. The confusion and worry she felt when she saw Alex’s bloodied knuckles. Maggie shined the light on this issue later and told her how she found the DEO agent, punching the wall in the fit of rage, because “ _We should have seen it coming, Mags._ ” One thing Maggie doesn’t tell Lena is how she _cried_ , when they heard the news and how she held screaming Kara, and how the detective prayed to every god that existed in the universe. In the end, Lena pulled through, because leaving her family was not an option. 

Next came Alex’s and Maggie’s wedding. One of the happiest memories of ending year. How the CEO felt surprise and then elation when the detective asked her to be the maid of honor. Amazing ceremony. And then the party after. How she danced with Maggie and they managed to turn slow dance into competition. Next she danced with Alex and read-head gloated to her wife how big bad CEO let her lead this dance. Lena and Maggie shared a knowing smirk behind the agent’s back. Later, after the countless dances, which Lena spent in the arms of her lover, Alex and Maggie grabbed the pair and four of them danced the night away in a tight circle, stumbling, giggling and feeling all the love. Oh, and Kara caught the bridal bouquet… if by ‘caught’ you mean it smacked her right in the face. So much for superhero reflexes. 

Then another disaster happened. In the form of liquid kryptonite bullets. Present from Lillian Luthor. Lena still feels the echoes of the ripping pain in her soul. She remembers how Alex held her, when she was falling apart and she held Alex when the pain was too much. They cried and prayed, and begged, and waited. While Maggie was ripping the town apart in search of the man who did this, playing fast and loose with laws and morals. And after this waiting game became unbearable, Lena and Alex joined the detective and it was another couple of days before they found him. And when Lena unflinchingly pointed the gun at him, Alex and Maggie simply stayed back, unwavering in their silent support and united in their shared grief. Only Eliza’s call with breathless “ _She’s awake_ ” stopped Lena from pulling the trigger. Later on, when the CEO was lying in the hero arms, crying, she confessed about what she almost did, waiting for the disappointment or disgust. Instead, Kara hugged her impossibly close and in the grave voice told how it took both Guardian and J’ohn to stop Supergirl from ripping the heart out of the man, who shot Lena. She thought that it should be horrifying, that both of them were willing to _kill_ for each other. Instead, she sobbed due to the sheer force of Kara’s love for her.  

Next in the timeline came the whole moving-in experience. Never in her life Lena imagined that she could become such flustered and mumbling mess, like when she asked Kara to move in with her. The CEO always thought that it would be the hero, who would blush, stutter and trip over her own words. Boy, was she in for a surprise. But in the end, it didn’t really matter - she’s living with the girl of her dreams, creating new traditions together in their shared home. And she couldn’t be happier. 

And finally, came the happiest memory of Lena’s life. Not long after the Thanksgiving, in typical Kara style, the hero- 

A loud crash and Alex’s slightly drunk voice interrupted her,

“-dibs on Irish!” Lena chuckled. Since Maggie and Alex were fans of giving everyone nicknames, they affectionately dubbed her Irish due to the accent, which showed when Lena was relaxed and comfortable. Which was all the time in their company, if she was being honest.

Kara’s indignant voice shouted “Hey! Take that back! Or I _will_ melt your face!”  

“Hey, Irish, your alien puppy is threatening my wife! Come here I’ll share my popcorn with you!” 

James and Winn started chanting “Pillow fight! Pillow fight!” and Kara made some kind of war-cry while throwing herself on Alex. Well, Lena thought, it’s a one way to start a game of Monopoly. She turned to the room, “I’ll be there in a minute!” They are going to see in the New Year by playing the Monopoly. Gods, her life were perfect. 

Lena turned to look at the city once again, knowing that she had a couple of minutes before the dorks inside calmed a little. She was so deep in thought that didn't hear when the balcony door opened and light footsteps approached her. One moment Lena was lost to her musings and next thing she felt - strong hands circling her waist as solid and warm body pressed to her back. Kara nuzzled her nose into Lena’s neck and gave happy and content sigh. Blonde tightened her hold on the CEO and then chuckled. 

“So… that’s where my cape disappeared.”

“Well, it’s warm and smells like you… besides, I like your colors.” 

“Hmm… And I love seeing you in my colors. It makes me feel so content. And happy.” Kara pepped little kisses along Lena’s neck. “Soon, my love, this will become-” 

“My colors too.” This thought sent thrills through Lena, like every time she thought about it. 

Kara squealed into brunette’s neck, “You have no idea how happy it makes me, Lena. You and me, forever, into the infinity.” Another happy sigh from the blond. Lena turned in their embrace so they were now facing each other, foreheads touching and breath mingling. 

“To the stars and beyond, darling… I love you so much. And I can’t wait to be Lena Zor-El Danvers.” 

“ _Rao_ , when you say it… _This_ is everything to me. Out of all the planes in all the galaxies, I found my home here, with you. And everything that led us here, I won’t change a thing.” This whispered confession shook Lena to the core. She connected her lips with Kara’s in desperate attempt to convey the magnitude of that confession, to show her lover, that it meant the world to her, to hear this, to feel like every jaded corner of her soul found its place in the Kara’s palms.  

When they came up for air, Lena looked in the crystal blue of Kara’s eyes and reverently whispered, “El Mayarah...” 

Before Kara could respond, the balcony door was opened again and Alex’s head poked out. 

“Hey, love birds, the game is about to start!” 

“We’ll be in a minute, sis.” 

“Oh no, my spidey senses told me that this zone is in danger of mushy overload, so I’m taking you both inside. Before you start crying due to the ‘feels’ explosion, or start to make-out (which will cost me 20 bucks, by the way)... orrrrrr before Kara decides to propose to you again… for the _third_ time.”  

“Hey! I-I had a perfectly valid reason for proposing two times!” Well… It was pretty funny, Lena had to admit. And she got to say ‘yes’ two times. So it was a win-win in her book. Meanwhile, Kara grabbed Alex in a headlock, but the agent didn't stop her teasing in the slightest. 

“Come on, Irish, let’s wipe the floor with those losers!” Kara roared a little. The DEO agent cackled. 

Winn and James just groaned and went to get another round of beers. 

“20 bucks says that me and alien puppy will wipe the floor with _you_!” Leave it Maggie to turn everything into a bet.  

Finally, Kara relinquished the hold on her sister and Alex shot her with a look that clearly stated that she lost the battle, but not the war and went inside. The hero then turned and reached out to Lena with a rakish grin, “M’lady? Shall we join our misfit family for a game of Monopoly?” Apparently this was the start of new New Year's tradition for them.  _Oh, well..._

Lena chuckled and intertwined her fingers with Kara’s. “We shall, my love.” 

_ El Mayarah, indeed. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> And if you want to say hi - you can find me here: saoirsegirl.tumblr


End file.
